Conventional assistance systems for vehicles may issue a warning to precondition the brake system or may autonomously decelerate the brake system due to stationary or mobile objects that are situated in the travel envelope.
Conventional emergency brake assistants may automatically decelerate to a standstill on highways, activate the hazard lights and drive onto the emergency stopping lane.
For the most part, systems of this type utilize sensor data from video and/or radar sensor systems for identifying the stopping corridor. Such systems must rely on road markings or road structures and do not function, or function only insufficiently, if no emergency stopping lane or no emergency stopping bay is within reach.